Haru's Sora and Aki
by Larkwhisper101123
Summary: This is the tale retold through the OC Haru Aoi. The same events included from the manga. Slightly altered with Haru included. She is their sibling also in love with Sora. She helps Aki and Sora keep their special relationship a secret. Rated M because it wouldn't be Aki Sora without certain scenes included.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is very strange and random for me to do, but I had an idea** and** I had to write it. Yes it is rated M, because it's Aki Sora and we all** know** how** child** appropriate that anime/manga is. This based on the manga though mostly. I created an OC named Haru. (Translates to Spring from Japanese to English) She is an added sister in this universe that is older than Sora and Nami, but younger than Aki. I am basically rewriting the story and continuing it on after the events of the manga. How does Haru handle the situations and the tense feelings under the roof of the Aoi family.**

**Haru Aoi- Short light haired girl with her hair pulled back in a braid. She is unusually intelligent, but lacks Aki's athletic personality. Aki and Haru are naturally bonded over their intelligence. They are more bonded over Haru's secret keeping love for her siblings. Haru has dark eyes like the siblings and in known for her calm personality and defensive nature for those she loves.**

"Hey Nami!" I greeted my younger sister casually. She huffed and walked out of the house for school. We got along most of the time, but that didn't excuse me from the events of yesterday. I rolled my eyes and plopped on the couch. Sora walked into the room.

"Where's Nami off to?" he asked sweeping the crumbs off the floor in the kitchen.

"Kana's house again. I think she' super pissed off that I know about how she feels about Kana."

"Hmmmm? Kana and her are best friends!"

"Heh heh...oops!"

I suppose Nami and I won't be getting along for a while now. I can't really believe how easy Sora picks up after us girls. He's always been the man of the house I suppose and Aki seems to be watching Sora in a different light. I always knew those two were close, but how close are they?

"Hey! Sora!"

"Yes, Haru-nee?"

"Erm...How close are you and Aki-nee?"

He didn't seem all that worried. I kept note, "Ummm...as close as I am to any of you. I love Aki-nee just as much as you and Nami."

"Just wondering...You two seem to be closer than the rest of us. You two seem slightly more intimate."

"Ehhh?!"

"Sora is always cutest when he's all flustered~" I purred playfully.

"Why would you joke like that?!"

"Ohhh...Aki-nee wants you to clean her bedroom. It's filthy!"

Sora sighed and put the broom up to go clean Aki's room. I love Sora. Not in a sibling way. I really do love Sora and whether he realizes it or not I am jealous of the closeness between him and Aki. I always will be. Siblings aren't meant to be as close, so I push the thoughts to the back of my mind.

Little did I know just what I was about to get myself into. I ran upstairs and into my bedroom. I then my face on the pillow and sobbed. When would I ever get over this? Sora would think I was strange at least. He would never look at any of his sisters with lewd eyes and here I was wanting him so badly. It drove me mad to think about us being siblings...Why did I have to be his sister?! I want to marry him! Have his children! This would all be strange to Nami and Aki if they ever found out. I can't and that's what breaks my heart everyday. I can never reach out to him.

And I never will.

"Sora-nii I forgot my- Hey what are you doing in Aki-nee's room!"

"Haru-nee told me that Aki-née wanted me to clean her room up...Nami I thought you went over to Kana's house."

"I forgot my jacket, but I guess I should stay here to make sure your little sister complex doesn't get out of hand...Idiot."

Aki had no response. I kept quiet to listen, but suddenly I heard my door knob twist. Sora walked into my room. I lifted my face up. Crap! My mascara is all over my face and pillow! He will know I have been crying. Sora looked worried at me and walked over. I knew he would try to comfort me, but it wouldn't work. It would only get me more worked up, because I can't tell him what's up.

He sat on my bed. Sora had a special bond with each of us in different ways. He was my best friend and always will be. He held me in a hug. I found it awkward and began blushing, but to him it was all natural. He was just a good brother trying to help his sister feel better. He hadn't asked what was wrong, but I had realized something. He was crying too.

"S-Sora...What's wrong?"

"You promise me you won't tell anybody?"

"I never would for you and I are more than siblings we are best friends."

"I think I'm in love...And we can't be together...It's breaking my heart."

"I know how you feel..."

"Huh? I-I am in love with Aki-née...you know how it feels to be in love with a sibling?"

"N-no...I didn't think you were in love with Aki-née." I gripped his shoulders hard my nails sinking in. I always wanted Sora and I to be so close he can share secrets with me this dark, but that didn't change how much it hurt.

"Ow! Haru-née you are gripping my shoulders really hard!"

"I will always love you, Sora. No matter what you do. I will always give you advice and will always help my little brother." I scruff fed the top of his head. Not even Aki-née was aloud to do that. I held his cheek in my hand and made eye contact. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. To me it felt different, but to him it was always the same.

"Well, then...You don't find it weird? You accept this?"

"It's not right we both know, but I will never tell a soul. It wouldn't hurt if it was right. I can't offer you advice now, but to follow your heart no matter what...Always do what feels right and I will guide you every step of the way."

"T-Thank you Haru-née you have always been a help." He laid across my bed and I sat up next to him gently rubbing his back until he fell asleep just like I did for him when he was five. Ten years later it didn't feel much different, but he was fast asleep and I got up and walked to the bathroom to fix my mascara.

Aki walked in the room, "What has Haru all worked up, Eh?" She squeezed me playfully trying desperately to lighten up the mood.

"Aki-née! Stop it you are always too rough with us!"

"Heh heh! Not until I see your smile. You are only beautiful when you smile!"

"Fine!" I looked at her and forced a bright smile onto my face. Somehow life didn't seem much different from when we were younger. Sometimes we were so attached to each other we wouldn't give up until we were all happy. Things were stirred up more than an outsider would realize. Aki and Sora love each other and it's obvious. It's like I have to keep them apart. I also love Sora, but things will only get more complicated if anyone finds out. As long as Sora's happy I will try to be happy too.

"Aki-née how are you always so cheerful?"

Aki looked very serious for a moment, "I know it's hard especially when you love someone you can't be with, but you learn how to act for your younger siblings...Where's Sora?"

"I helped him fall asleep in my bed he got his heart broken by a girl today..."

"He hasn't even left the house yet!"

"Ummm...Maybe he texted someone, but he was really worked up."

"Yeah, I suppose I wonder who would turn down Sora..."

Aki sounded more like she was talking to herself than to me...I wondered if she did actually want Sora like I did. It's weird, but I suppose it runs in the family. Aki and I are the only one's who know who our mom and dad are. They are brother and sister...

"It's rather sad to see him so heart broken, but he and I have always been best friends. I was crying too."

"Why?"

"Aki-née do you love Sora?"

"Why of course! He's my only little brother!"

"No, more than just siblings..."

"Ummm...yes, I do. You can't tell anyone! Sora's life would be ruined!"

"Well, I kind of...I kind of do too...Sora loves you too. He didn't want me to tell anyone, but I trust you'll keep it under wraps. I don't want you two to be together, because I want to marry Sora, but because I love him so much I will help you two be together. Anything that makes Sora happy..." My voice broke. Everything had just poured out at once and Aki stood frozen unable to talk. I started crying and she held me close to her gently patting my head. She pulled me back and held my shoulders searching my eyes.

"Haru, you always have been so thoughtful and caring...I know I wouldn't be strong enough to offer what you are offering now. You are willing to give up your own happiness for Sora's. Thank you, but Sora and I could never be in that kind of relationship. It would be, so difficult to hide."

"I see. Aki-née?"

"Haru?"

"Thank you, so much for making Sora happy..." I cried and held unto Aki.

"Aki-née! Haru-née! What's going on? You two are crying and Sora has cried himself to sleep! I demand to know." Nami stood in the doorway keeping on her slightly annoyed face."


	2. Chapter 2

Aki and I fell silent. We both knew that if Nami heard a single word we would be toast. I hoped that our family could remain civil. To Nami and our mother we were all normal, but things that Aki, Sora, and I knew were about to twist things. All we had to do was keep our mouths shut.

"Why I was helping Haru with her makeup she had stubbed her toe so badly she cried her mascara off! Heh!" Aki swiftly had the mascara in her hand way before hand. She leaned over me and gently began applying it to my thick eyelashes. Aki occasionally did my makeup, but it was a rare thing. Nami was shocked.

"Well, you are using my mascara doofus! What has you and Sora-nii so worked up?"

"Sora had his heart broken by a girl, and it saddened me so much I cried... "

"Out of character..." Nami mouthed to me. I smiled casually.

"Aki-née and I are fine! You go clean up a bit!" I joked.

"Hey! Stop squirming Haru!" Aki slipped and hit her chin on the floor.

"Aki-née!" I screamed. She hit her chin so hard she was dazed. I knelt on the floor beside her. Nami had disappeared to the kitchen to grab an icy pack of corn. Sora was in the doorway instantly. His eyes were full of shock and worry. He knelt next to me and Aki.

"Don't be so hurt Sora it only makes Haru and I hurt worse! I promise I'm fine I just had a bit off a slip up!"

She held his face and pulled him in kissing him on the lips. Sora was just as shocked as I was. Jealousy burned in my chest and threatened to pour out. It seemed to fill my very being until I felt angry yet weak. I stood up and closed the door for them though. I wanted to leave, but for Aki's sake I stayed. At least they would here when Nami was opening the door.

It seemed to last forever. The two seemed to have their emotions pouring out of them. I knocked on the floor channeling my anger. Sora looked up worriedly at me. He turned his body around and hugged me. I couldn't comprehend why he did so. I stopped trying and wrapped my arms around him. I never wanted to let go of him. "The secret is ours forever okay, Sora we all know how you two feel now! Sora...everything will be okay..." I felt tears wet my shoulder and patted Sora's head lightly.

"You sound just like Aki-née, Haru-née...Who is speaking to me?"

"Haru..."

I hummed and Completely surrounded his body with my own. He never saw anything as weird yet I felt myself getting wet. My panties seemed soaked and I wondered just how long I could keep this a secret. It threatened to touch Sora and I backed off instantly. Crossing my legs tightly in front of me.

"Haru-née take out your braid..." My hand slowly trailed up and I slowly pulled out my pony and stretched my fingers through my long hair. "Aki-née and you could be twins you know! All you would have to do is darken your hair!"

Sora knew just how to lighten up the mood. I playfully nudged him, "Surely none are as beautiful as Aki-née!"

Aki looked down and giggled softly. She sat up and rubbed her jaw."Oww! I really bruised it didn't I?"

"Did you seriously make it seem worse than it was as an act?"

"Only to get Sora to express his feelings!"

Sora looked about ready to burst. I never knew just how far our friendship would stretch it almost seemed as the three of us were just best friends and weren't siblings at all, but Nami burst into the room.

"Aki-née! You're alright! You had us all very worried! Don't ever do that again you big dummy!"

Nami did not find this quite as amusing. She turned around and left the room. I couldn't help, but laugh in the silence to lighten up the mood, "Be careful Sora and Aki-née. I will help you as much as I can, but the rest is up to you two. I would rather not be in the same room as you two when we are alone."

Sora's face grew bright red and I scuffed his hair again playfully, "You will always be my little brother Sora. Stay young it's cute." I kissed the top of his head and walked out to grab my school things and an umbrella just in case. The skies were a little cloudy today. Sora and Aki were behind me. Nami had already left to walk with Kana to school. Things were the same, but anyone could feel the tension between Sora and Aki. I hated it so much. It was like this whole world was spinning and we three were not at all related. I wish I wasn't so Sora and I could be together. Something seemed strange though. I felt like Ididnt belong just for a second and flashbacks pulled me back. I remember moving with Aki and the twins. Mom died that's why. That's what I'm remembering.

I shook my head and ran to catch up with the other two. I felt a sudden sense of happiness and relief. I didn't know why. I felt myself become out of breath. I'm not an athletic type. I pushed myself further and further sweat building up. It seemed like forever until we were at school. I basically fell into my chair.

"Care to join us Aoi-chan?"

I smiled. They were my two best friends. Rini Higo and Mari Kurotani. They were in the same class as me.

"Hey, Aoi-chan has her hair down. Sure looks like Aki-senpai!" Mari giggled playfully.

"That's what everyone tells me!"

"Hey what's got you so glum?" Rini poked me from behind making me squeal.

"It's n-nothing."

Mari and Rini ran off giggling. I wish I could be as care free as they are. I walked behind them remembering their invitation. The school say seemed to fly by so quick. Mari, Rini and I were giggling as I walked down the stairs. Sora was standing watching Aki play her after school sports. I ran down stair urgently. Nami and kana were behind me and I knew it was my duty to save my little brother from embarrassment.

"Hey Sora are you watching those other girls play? You might want to look down..." I said quietly.

Sora looked confused then looked down to see his hardening manhood. He looked flustered.

"Nami and Kana are coming over...You might want to hide yourself..."

"Sora-nii! You idiot! Kana-chan run!" she bopped the back of his head. I stood between them grabbing Nami's wrist with a sense of frightening fury. I shoved Nami back forcefully. Sora had a frightened look as he held his hands in front of himself trying to hide himself. I was about to regrettably hit Nami when Kana grabbed my hand. It wasn't forceful, but it was noticeable. It was a calm yet firm grasp.

"It seems everyone wants to be like Aki-senpai. She is the ideal girl for Sora." The whisper tickled my ears. I backed away. She knew I was jealous. She knew. I loved Sora. I felt something chill me. She didn't think I was weird at all. She loves Sora too. I curled up on the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs. "Sora..."

"Haru-née?"

"I-I love you. Now run! Teachers are coming!"

It's not strange to tell your sibling you love them. I love Nami and Aki just as much in that sense, but Sora and I were soul mates. Best friends. I leapt up and began screaming uncontrollably. I felt tears well up and I grabbed Kana in a hug. She was shocked, but held me still. Kana and I barely knew each other, but we had an understanding. Perhaps she loves someone forbidden as well.

Nami gently punched my shoulder and patted my head too. Nami was always forceful, but when it was needed she could be very calm and caring. I usually was too. It's just us. Us four can get through this journey and I knew we would be able to do it together.

"Hey what's going on here?"

"Tsukamoto-sensei!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sora, Aki and I were at home now. Aki and Sora had been dancing around each other forever now, and it stung every minute. They were about to bathe together. Aki had asked my opinion on it. It was like a band aid being put on your deepest wound to be constantly torn off and replaced, then torn off again. It hurt my soul deep down. I sat with my leg crossed tossing my bouncy ball up and down until I could here Sora begging for Aki to stop. He came his first time. Aki made him cum. I would never be able to do so. I clenched my ball and threw it across the room.

I got up and saw Sora dashing with, but a towel to cover him. He was extremely red. I walked in to see how Aki was doing. As we were both females it wouldn't be anything I hadn't seen before. We were almost identical. Apart from our hair. Sora's cum covered her hands. I gasped and knelt on the floor. Seeing it hurt beyond my expectations and I felt like I was crumpling under the pressure of a thousand waves. Each wave was a different emotion.

I felt a bitter fury build up within me though kept a calm and straight face. This is why everyone knew me for my calm personality. It's not a calm personality it's a poker face. This poker face almost broke as my face turned bright red. Aki looked at me in worry, "I think Sora wasn't ready for this...But he was getting so hard..."

Each word stung my ears until I felt weak and dizzy from the pain. Jealousy burned deep inside me. Then I reminded myself of how sad Sora was when he knew he couldn't be with Aki. Now, was his chance. I would do anything to stop him from crying. Suddenly jealousy turned to defense and love and all the anger that channeled my last energy faded. I felt uncontrollably tired. My being inhabited by an unusual feeling of emptiness and pure weakness. I almost fainted from the sudden blood release from my face.

With my remaining energy I walked down the hallway and opened the door that I thought was my bedroom. The moonlight had lit up the room brightly. It was Sora's room. And there he was standing naked right in front of me. My urge seemed uncontrollable as a new energy filled my being. When he turned around the room was only lit enough to see shadows.

I wasn't in my right mind and some other person seemed inside me. It was lust. And maybe Sora was ready now. I told myself that. I even sounded like her. All I had to do was act like her. The ideas had my mind rushing and my panties had grown to be sopping wet. I grabbed Sora's face and he looked into my eyes. To him I was Aki which stung, but if I was to lose my virginity it would be to him. Now was my chance to take his.

"Aki-née..."

"Yes Sora?" I tried to mimic her usual tune of voice. I may have the same voice as her, but she usually used a certain tone of voice with him.

"I am sorry for running off so suddenly...I think I'm ready."

"Only if you want to..."

He answered me by leaning into my neck and kissing me. He was uniquely skilled and my love seemed to suddenly be relieved onto him as I held his shoulders skillfully. My back arched in the moment. It wasn't that noticeable, but we both noticed it. His fingers trailed down to my pain ties as he pulled them off and unbuttoned my night shirt to reveal my identical boobs.

We both sat on the bed and I pressed my face to his. His tongue entered my mouth as I felt all my being pour out into him. All this tension was slowly building up. His member was slowly growing hard and I was gently pressed unto my back. All I had on was my loosely draped nightshirt. Sora gently tugged on me, "I am coming in Aki-née..."

"Of course Sora..." I moaned. This was so real. I didn't care anymore. Not about being siblings or him and Aki. All I cared about was now and my mind was drawing a blank. He slowly pushed his tip in and a gasped. He pushed far enough to stretch me and I let out a terrible cry as my hymen broke. My virginity was now gone to my little brother who didn't even know it was me. I always thought this would fill me with disgust, but it wasn't.

He began to move as I cried out in mixture of pain and pleasure. My eyes screwed shut and we kept going faster and faster panting heavily. I almost couldn't believe how easy it was to trick him into thinking I was his lover. Aki may have stolen his first cum, but I stole his virginity. Consensually. The word rung in my ears and I felt uncontrolable. "Sora, it feels amazing...huh? Do...you feel...amaaaazing?" My voice was shaky in the pleasure. He was gasping for air.

"Aki-nee's insides... feel amazing!" Usually those words would hurt, but my mind was completely blank in the pleasure. It felt as though pressure was building up down there as I felt. I heard him say something in the moment. "Aki-née I'm cumming! I'm aaaah!"

"Go ahead and cum inside...me...It's okay...I am cumming too! Let's...cum...toget...her."

We both called out wildly and he landed on my chest. I held him close and covered us up. I was too tired to get dressed and head back to my room to cover up the evidence. A small part of me knew I would pay for it, but my mind was stuck in the now. I just held him close whispering things in his ear gently playing with his hair with my last energy. All of the cum was slowly pouring out of me. It felt very strange, but I let it happen.

Before long both of us fell asleep. I creamy that night of what it would be like to be with him forever. I was crying in my sleep. It stung to think that he would always love Aki, but of course none of us were supposed to have this kind of relationship.

The sunlight broke our sleep and I looked at Sora as he opened his eyes slowly. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. In the sunlight he could now see my golden hair. "Ehhhh?! It's Haru-née? Sleeping I-in my bed naked. I-I had s-sex with Haru-née?! I thought you were Aki-née! Why did you do that?"

"S-sora! I um...love you. More than siblings. You love Aki-née, though, so I let you have a relationship with her. Anything to make you happy! I love you more than I could even feel. You don't love me like that though and that's okay. The truth is that I didn't want to have intercourse with you...It was my list speaking...I'm sorry if I upset you."

Sora just looked at me with wide eyes. "Haru-née would give up her love for me to be happy?"

I nodded. Then Sora learned in and kissed me slowly. It was different this time. He wasn't kissing 'Aki-née' he was kissing me as Haru. I love him, so much, but he was only doing it for me. I could still feel that he loved me more than siblings. He didn't know it yet. He thought he still loved Aki. I'll let him love her. However long it takes.

I got up and took off my night shirt all the way. I kept an extra outfit in here from when he wouldn't sleep without me watching over him on the futon we kept in here. I needed a way to get dressed without having a trouble, but apparently I left my outfit in here. I slid myself into my outfit and left the room to braid my hair back to the way it usually was. I slid on some of my favorite pink lipstick and mascara to define me. Aki stood there watching me.

"Haru?"

"Aki-née?"

"You aren't a virgin anymore...Who did you have over last night. I could hear your cries from the bedroom."

"My b-boyfriend." Sora was standing in the doorway trying to look innocent, but Aki wasn't paying any attention. Her eyes didn't look the slightest bit accusing. She actually looked slightly amused.

"Heh? Lost your virginity before your big sis? That's funny!"

"It was nothing...I am in love with someone else."

"You already told me who...you are actually very brave to put on a face and let Sora be happy with me...you know he loves you too. He just doesn't realize it yet."

I sighed and looked at the floor, "We better go to school! We slept in rather late."

"Yeah, Ms. First Time!"

"Please be quiet Aki-née..."

"So who's your boyfriend?"

I froze. I don't have one. Who can I say is my boyfriend? Luckily Nami walked in and urged us out the door. Sora wouldn't speak or look at Aki. I ruined his readiness. I probably hurt him, and it didn't seem to hurt.

Kana joined us and we all five walked. We seemed to get to school very fast today. Rini and Mari were waiting for me. Classes were difficult as usual for everyone, but me. My mind seemed to slip and think about last night. I was worried I would start to fail class. I started to doodle Sora's name and face, but swiftly erased them. Tsukamoto-sensei was watching me. I looked up. She had long blonde hair like mine and looked somewhat similar to me. She had an almost identical nose.

I shrugged it off as nothing and made sure no one could see my doodles and daydreaming. My legs crossed in front of me as I let them sway. When school was out Mari and Rini were waiting for me with interest in their eyes. "So who's your boyfriend?"

"Ehhhh?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"W-who told you I had a boyfriend?"

"Aki-senpai of course! Your sister!" Rini said with a bit of cheerfulness and mischief in her voice. I started to think about the alibi I could use. I had to be very careful. I was skating on thin ice. Suddenly I realized something. I hadn't used birth control. My world seemed to crumble as I realized I had a chance of being pregnant with Sora's child. It seemed exciting that I would have that mark, but very scary that I had a chance of being a teenage mother. I was only sixteen. I had a sudden urge to feel my belly as I rubbed it wondering. It's not like I could go get a pregnancy test right now.

"Is something wrong, Aoi-chan?" Mari chimed in with concern.

"Erm...It's n-nothing. He's nothing. I m-made him up to...spknnnknknknkkknkknkkkknnknkkkknkark jealousy in Aki-née..."

"Oh! A little bit naughty have we been? I just hope that you knew the guy who you were screaming naughty things with! Heh heh!" Rini said with a hint of mischief.

"AKI-NÉE TOLD YOU ALL THAT!" I shouted. I hadn't realized that we were still on school grounds. Some people looked at me as though I were insane. I glanced back and forth then looked down. Surely I wouldn't be able to cover this up if they kept poking and prodding at me. They were my best friends, but I knew they couldn't know. They would surely get me punished for having sex with my little brother.

Those thoughts stung my insides as I remembered the feeling. It had been guilty lust. It may be very difficult to cover up. The two just exchanged glances. I was very worried and my foot began to shift nervously below me as I worried. I couldn't tell anyone. I knew that this was Sora and I not them. It wasn't my business to be telling them. I shifted my footing and let my hip rest on my arm.

"Who did you have sex with Aoi-chan?! Give us all the dirty details!" Rini smiled as she whispered so only us three could hear.

"Ehhh?! I-I told you I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Is it possible that little miss good girl had a successful masturbation?" Rini chuckled darkly.

"Hey leave Aoi-kun alone!" It was the voice of a male. I looked up and noticed him. He was a tall well built man with dark eyes. I felt threatened yet safe underneath his stance.

"No no it's fine erm...what's your name?"

"I am Minabunchi Kutaro. Are you Aoi Haru?"

"Yes."

"I am Mari's boyfriend..."

Mari nodded and looked at him lovingly. It was kind of shocking considering how built and buff he was. Mari was a short thin girl with short dark brown hair and light eyes. She is very pretty, but small. Rini was a little more curvy with larger breasts than Mari and long light brown hair. It was almost dirty blond. She had dark green eyes and a bit of a glint of mischief in her eyes. Mari was more defensive. I knew Kutaro, but just barely we hadn't met in person. Mari talked about him all the time.

I felt odd in his presence. He seemed to be pulling me closer, but my mind was shoving it away. The force wasn't my own it was his. He was trying to flirt with me. I squished my nose in disgust. He looked away instantly. If only he knew my internal battle going on in my head. Mari surely would not know of this. She hugged him from behind and I smiled. Rini rolled her eyes and I had to laugh. The truth was they weren't pressuring me, because they knew something they were having fun as my friends.

I needed to stop making such a big deal out of it. I forced myself to do so and turned around. "Well, I should head home now before Nami does something stupid to Sora..."

Mari giggled, "Well Rini is sleeping over at my place tonight. You are welcome to join at any point if you so chose...We are having a large meal tonight. I already told my mom that it wouldn't be unusual if you popped by as long as your mom is okay with it."

"Yeah and if Nami-chan doesn't kill Sora-kin before you get the chance to come over! Heh heh!" Rini giggled.

"You two are too much! Well, see ya tonight if I can make it..."

I ran home all these thoughts bubbling in my chest. I decided that on my way back home I would stop by and grab some pregnancy tests. I had a special place at my house to store them until I got back. I hid them swiftly and walked inside. Things weren't unusual. I did my homework then walked upstairs to see Sora cleaning my bedroom. It wasn't unusual. "Oh hey sorry Sora..."

"..."

"Well, I am going to spend the night at Mari-chan's with Rini-chan! Hope you don't mind! You can sleep in my bed if it's more comfortable."

"Okay, bye Haru-née..." Sora's usual spirit lacked. It was probably from last night and this morning that made him so quiet. He probably was just as confused and worried as I was. I got together my stuff and let Nami and Aki know where I was heading before I went over.

"Ooh! You've decided to come over so soon!"

"Yeah, I suppose it's not that big of a deal..." I shrugged it off as nothing to reduce the amount of questions.

"Well, if you need to go home early it's okay!" Rini winked teasingly. Mari elbowed her in her gut.

"It is okay if you need to go home it's not usual for you to spend the night over. My parents can be overwhelming sometimes too."

"Thanks Mari!"

I gathered my stuff and set it in Mari's room. She had two futons set out for us to lay on. Mari had a towel and her clothes set on her bed. Rini also had her clothes set out so I put mine out too.

"We are taking a bath together!"

And thus began my weirdest night ever.


End file.
